


Silent Night, Screaming Night

by SiliconAngel



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiliconAngel/pseuds/SiliconAngel
Summary: Just a very short story I wrote on the Carmen X Julia Discord server.
Relationships: Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep
Kudos: 26





	Silent Night, Screaming Night

The air resonated with the sound of artillery shells detonating among seas of chittering bodies that swarmed over the city. It had been like this for over a week now, ever since the swarms of the Great Devourer came upon the planet of Vile. The Vile 12th, one of the regiments of the Imperial Guard raised on the planet, had kept the monstrous Tyranids at bay, but even they were getting overrun. Generals Maelstrom, Cleo and Shadowsan had ordered the remaining cities evacuated before the Tyranids overrun them. In the ruins of the city of Cruz, two young women were hiding in the wreckage of a Leman Russ Battle Tank that had fallen when the first wave of enemies attacked, over a week ago.

"Carmen."  
One of the women, the one with a sun-kissed complexion and wearing red robes, turned from inspecting the outside of the tank. The other woman, a young pale-skinned clerk that worked in the planet's office of the Adeptus Administratum, was sitting in the chair that belonged to the tank's former left-side gunner.

Her hands were shaking.

Carmen went over to Julia, the smaller woman visibly shaken, not just from the intense cold, but also from witnessing first-hand the horrors of the galaxy. Her entire home village, New Poitiers, was among the first casualties of the Tyranids. The beasts washed over the village less like a horde and more like a tide, a relentless one at that. Julia barely made it out, her last memory of the place being that of her superior officer and dear friend, Chief Clerk Chase Devinaux, in the jaws of a house-sized monstrosity with four blades instead of arms, and with nothing but hunger in its eyes.

The red-clad woman grasped Julia's hands.

"I, I'm going to sing you a song, one my father sang to me whenever I was scared. Okay?"

Julia nodded.

"Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht..."

An explosion toppled a nearby building as hundreds of talon-limbed predators ran on hooved feet.

"Alles schläft, einsam wacht..."

The roars of multiple objects falling from orbit echoed across the sky.

"Nur das traute hochheilige Paar..."

The objects smashed into the ground, the smoke clearing to reveal an orbital insertion vehicle that bore the insignia of a drop of blood with wings.

"Holder Knabe im lockigen Haar..."

The drop pods opened their doors to reveal squads of giant warriors in blood red armour armed with weapons that spit fire and lightning into the swarm.

"Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh..."

"For the Emperor and Sanguinius! Death! DEATH!", screamed one of the genetically enhanced warriors as he charged into the Tyranids with a sword that crackled with lightning, his side-arm firing bolts of plasma into the foe.

"Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh..."

The two women closed in for a deep, passionate kiss, while pale-skinned flesh and razor-sharp chitin clashed with blood-coloured ceramite and concentrated weapons fire all around them.

In the grim darkness of the 42nd Millenium, there is only war.


End file.
